goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Goodman
John Goodman is an American actor. Biography Born in St. Louis, Missouri, he studied at Missouri State University before making his off-Broadway debut and appearing as an after dinner theatre performer. He made his film debut in 1982 and his big break in 1982's True Stories. Goodman soon became a popular comic actor, as well as appearing in five productions with the Coen Brothers, having a regular role on Roseanne and making guest appearances in television series such as The West Wing and Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip. He also worked as a number of voice roles, including Pacha in The Emperor's New Groove and Sully in the Monsters Inc. films, which led to him being inducted as a Disney legend. Singing Goodman has appeared singing in several of his films and television appearances, notably performing "Good Golly Miss Molly" and "Duke of Earl" in King Ralph. His first major singing role came playing Mighty Mack McTeer in Blues Brothers 2000 in which he covered a number of blues standards with Dan Aykroyd. Goodman also duetted "If I Didn't Have You" in Monsters Inc. and sang several versions of "The Bare Necessities" in The Jungle Book 2. His career began on the musical stage, originating the role of Pap Finn in Big River and he would later return for J. Edgar, the Musical! Film True Stories (1986) *People Like Us (contains solo lines) Raising Arizona (1987) *She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain (duet) King Ralph (1991) *Tiny Bubbles (solo) *Good Golly Miss Molly (solo) *Duke of Earl (solo) Frosty Returns (1992) *Let there Be Snow (contains solo lines) We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Roll Back the Rock (To the Dawn of Time)(solo) Blues Brothers 2000 (1998) *Lookin' for a Fox (contains solo lines) *Riders in the Sky (A Cowboy Legend)(contains solo lines) *Funky Nassau *Turn on Your Love Light *Please, Please, Please (contains solo lines) Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) *Santa's Family (solo) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (duet) Monsters Inc. (2001) *If I Didn't Have You (duet) Masked and Anonymous (2003) *I Put a Spell on You (solo) The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Bare Necessities (solo) *The Bare Necessities (reprise)(duet) *W-I-L-D (solo) *The Bare Necessities (second reprise) Television Saturday Night Live (1998) *Lookin' for a Fox (duet) *All I Want for Christmas is Booty (duet) *I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus (duet) *White Christmas (duet) Father of the Pride (2004) *Viva las Vegas (solo) Stage Big River (1985)(originated the role) *Guv'ment (solo) J. Edgar, the Musical! (2003)(originated the role) Gallery goodmanfyne.jpg|'Louis Fyne' in True Stories. goodmanarizona.jpg|'Gale Snoats' in Raising Arizona. goodmanralph.jpg|'Ralph Jones' in King Ralph. goodmanfrosty.jpg|'Frosty the Snowman' in Frosty Returns. goodmanrex.jpg|'Rex' in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. goodmanmcteer.jpg|'Mighty Mack McTeer' in Blues Brothers 2000. goodmansanta.jpg|'Santa Claus' in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. goodmansnl.jpg|Saturday Night Live. goodmansully.jpg|'James P. "Sully" Sullivan' in Monsters Inc. goodmansweetheart.jpg|'Uncle Sweetheart' in Masked and Anonymous. goodmanbaloo.jpg|'Baloo' in The Jungle Book 2.. goodmanlarry.jpg|'Larry' in Father of the Pride. Goodman, John Goodman, Joh